


Tuned

by freebird97



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Sex Toys, dragon!Akira, literally just a vibrator but thought I’d tag it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebird97/pseuds/freebird97
Summary: Usually perceptive, it seems as if your fiancé’s senses have dulled for once. A pity truly, considering how much you desire for Akira to notice your current mood.
Relationships: Persona 5 Protagonist/Reader, akira kurusu/reader
Kudos: 77





	Tuned

You shift your position, trying to get comfortable. Though the movie that plays on the large tv screen in front of you is a film you’ve seen only once, you pay little mind to it, just like you’ve been doing for the past twenty minutes. It’s very difficult to focus since you decided to be more risky and up the setting on the vibrator a notch. Even despite doing so, your fiancé hasn’t noticed as he happily munches away on popcorn, his ruby eyes glued to the film. Normally his perception is on point, yet tonight it seems to have been switched off.

Inwardly, you huff. Of all the nights you’d like him to notice such a mood, he decides to switch it all off and focus on a movie. Typical.

Outwardly, you shift once again, biting your lip as you scoot closer to Akira. Absentmindedly his free arm drops from the couch to situate itself around your shoulders, allowing you to bury into the male. Your heart thrumming a little more, you bury your nose into him, inhaling his scent deeply. “You’re so warm,” you murmur.

Akira snorts. “Of course. I’m part dragon, after all.”

“Mh, it’s really nice…” Continuing to bite your lip, you wrap your arms around his body, then decide to straddle his lap. He stiffens, not moving once you do.  _ There we go. Will you finally notice, my love?  _

“Is there something you need, treasure?”

You nose his neck, sighing deeply. You don’t answer him, just staying put and keeping your mouth shut. After a moment or two of silence between the both of you, you hear the tv go quiet, a gentle  _ thunk  _ signalling he put the popcorn bowl down on the end table next to the couch. Then, his hands settle on your hips, squeezing them gently.

“Hm?” He squeezes them once again, yet you don’t reply. Instead you lay a gentle kiss on his neck, resisting the urge to grind against him. The vibrations from the toy aren’t unbearable, per se, but as time dwindles on…

Akira sighs. One hand of his begins to rub distracting circles on your waist. Now it’s your turn to hum, enjoying the touch more than you let on.

“Come now, love.” Your eyes fly open, a gasp ripping from your throat as your heartbeat jumps then skyrockets. The vibrator has suddenly started shaking violently, clearly having been tuned up. “Tell me, is there something you need?”

Wide eyed, you pull back to look at Akira, breathing turning heavy all the while. It takes every ounce of your willpower to not start grinding on his thighs. Your willpower stutters when you see the smug smirk lighting up his face, however, your hips bouncing forward a little as the setting jumps a little higher for a moment. As you lock eyes, you see him relax back, clearly showing the remote to your vibrator in his other hand. He must’ve grabbed it from your back pocket with his free hand when he was distracting you with his touch.

You bite your lip again, whimpering as your hips start to move on their own accord. Your eyes close, unable to stand his smug stare. “You knew all along, didn’t you?” You ask him, somehow managing to keep your voice steady.

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. That, I will leave for you to decide. For now,” he trails off and you can feel his eyes roaming your body. “You shall be punished for not receiving prior permission to this. I shall not touch you until you  _ beg _ for it.”

“Akir—oh  _ fuck! _ ” The setting turns up all the way, making you squeeze your eyes shut as your head falls back. If your eyes were open, you’d be staring at the ceiling, instead you whimper sightlessly at it, grinding down hard against your fiancé’s thighs to try and get some much needed friction. It does little to help, however, only serving to further frustrate you.

As he keeps the setting so high, you can feel an orgasm fast approaching. Your voice gets louder as it comes closer and closer, but Akira stays silent, just watching you intently. When you feel as if you’re about to fall over the edge is when his lips twitch, his thumb rapidly turning down the setting on the remote. In return your eyes fly open, whimpering breathlessly as the vibrator slows its rapid assault to just barely there shakes. Your hips continue to undulate against Akira’s thighs, but your orgasm drops away with such little stimulation.

Looking at Akira pleadingly causes him to laugh harshly. “Let me reiterate myself, treasure, I shall not touch you until I hear that gorgeous voice of your’s begging.”

“But-but you didn’t say anything about”—

“Orgasming? Oh, that is a treat you are allowed when  _ I  _ allow it.” He grins, it positively shit-eating. You glare at him, and as petty revenge, you pull yourself closer to him and grind hard down on him. A small ounce of happiness is known as his expression stutters, a low growl rumbling in his chest. “How naughty of you. Now you’ll pay.”

He tunes up the vibrator again, watching with narrowed eyes as you moan shamelessly and begin to undulate your hips again. This time, you bury your head in the crook of his neck, then sink your teeth into the skin there, starting to leave a hickey. Akira growls again, yet doesn’t move his hands and touch you like her normally would. Instead, he bucks his hips up just as you grind down on him, grinning in satisfied retaliation as you stop your assault on his neck and moan again, this time louder.

Now he rocks his hips to your rhythm and you can feel his erection as clear as day. If the vibrator currently inside you didn’t feel so good, you’d be begging him to take you by now. All you can do is enjoy this, falling apart even faster this time due to him answering your hips with his own thrusts.

Akira watches greedily as you fall apart on his lap, letting your orgasm take you this time. You cry out his name, your hips stuttering and faltering in their movements, but he doesn’t let up, continuing his rhythm without pause. You swear you see stars, a white light,  _ something _ , as you orgasm, it all coming back to you in fragments. Somewhat merciful, he slowly tunes down the vibrator as you settle, leaving it on the low setting once again as you try to catch your breath.

However, once you’ve nearly caught your breath, he turns it up again, not on the highest setting, but far up enough to make you whimper due to overstimulation.

“What did I tell you, treasure?” He hisses. “You’re going to be punished. I refuse to touch you until you’re soaking  _ and _ begging for me, now.


End file.
